


Happy Memorial Day

by RebaK1tten



Series: Holidays with Venom [5]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Venom learns stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Doing this one early! Venom learns about Memorial Day





	Happy Memorial Day

**Eddie? Eddie, we need to get ready for Memorial Day.**

“What?” Eddie’s busy working on an article about the research and materials left behind from the Life Foundation and what will happen to them. So he’s sort of busy with something he feels very strongly about. Granted, he feels strongly about a lot of things, but… “Memorial Day? Not really much to get ready about.”

**It is a holiday. How do we celebrate? Is there cake?**

“It’s not much of a holiday. It’s a day off for office workers and, uh, government workers, I guess. The post office. It’s not much, not like Christmas or something.”

**What is it about, if you say it’s not much, but people do not go to work?**

“Umm.” He rubs his eyes and thinks of how to explain this. He should take a break for his eye’s sake and besides, it’s Venom’s first year on earth, he has things to learn. “Memorial Day? Uh, it’s for veterans of war, soldiers, you know? It’s a holiday honoring them. Or is that Veteran’s Day?”

**Honoring soldiers? That sounds important to your people. Your people like soldiers. And wars.**

“It’s kind of a small holiday, really. It’s also, like, the first holiday of summer, so people barbeque or picnic or things like that. Go to the beach, maybe.” His family never did much to celebrate and since he’s self-employed, it really doesn’t mean much to him. “It’s an excuse for a three-day weekend.”

 **Picnic?** The voice in his head asks.

Eddie does his best to think of picnics, and families with blankets on the ground or picnic tables. As many different types he can think of, including Yogi Bear and his picnic basket. He’s got a symbiote in his head and this is the best way to be sure he gets the knowledge he needs. More understanding of earth and the fewer people get accidentally eaten.

**We should do that with Ann and Dan! Ann likes being outside.**

“Yeah, she does, love, but Dan is a doctor in a hospital. He doesn’t get the same kind of days off that, like, the post office people do.”

It’s quiet for a minute and Eddie goes back to typing, trying to get the thoughts in his head on paper as quickly as possible before they go away. He knows just how he wants to phrase this next bit, going for a little bit of drama along with the facts, of course. He doesn’t need to exaggerate at all or make anything overly dramatic; he trusts his readers to understand what he’s saying. If anyone has a reason to be nervous about what happens next with The Life Foundation’s knowledge, it’s him.

**We could go to the ocean and have a picnic.**

Eddie glances down and sees Venom poking out of his chest, reading as he’s typing. “That sounds like a good idea. And by picnic, I hope you mean things like sandwiches and not the heads of surfers.”

Venom turns and grins, mouth full of teeth. **Only the ones who are really, _really_ bad.**

“Bad boarders, yeah, that makes sense.” He saves the document, closes it down, and shuts the lid on his laptop. He won’t reread it until tomorrow, with fresh eyes and all that.

**What about the mattresses?**

Venom, master of the left field. “Babe? I have no idea what mattress you’re talking about.”

 **Mattresses.** A tentacle sneaks out, grabbing the television remote and flipping through channels until he stops suddenly. **Mattresses, see?**

It’s a commercial for one of the local furniture stores, and sure enough, they’re showing mattresses. “Memorial Day mattress sale. Huh.” Eddie scratches his head and shrugs. “It’s just advertising, Vee. Just like there’s all kinds of commercials to buy a new car for President’s Day. I don’t know why, but that’s just one of the weird things that we do.”

**We could get a new mattress.**

“The mattress we have is fine, it’s not that old. It’s…” He thinks back and yeah, it is getting old. It was in the guest room at his and Ann’s old place. She was nice enough to let him take it when she kicked him out. When she wisely kicked him out.

**You would be uncomfortable on that one if it weren’t for me. We should have nice things, Eddie. Humans need their sleep.**

Eddie pauses and thinks about his checking account. It’s not bad; he’s been working pretty steadily, now that different magazines and news outlets are accepting his work again. Of course, he was thinking of getting a little nest egg so they can move to a nicer neighborhood. Not that this one is _that_ bad (it kinda is) but of course, Venom likes it here, pointing out that it’s a good neighborhood to get a bite to eat.

Venom’s face appears in front of him, smug grin in place. **We weigh more together than you used to alone, Eddie. And you need a mattress that you can lie on your stomach on. For a long time.**

Eddie can’t help but blush, thinking of last night and yeah, he was on his stomach for a while. Quite happily, in fact. “Well, I guess it’s not really a bed for two, is it? Or one big guy.” There’s really nothing wrong with his neighborhood and it does provide a lot of snacking opportunities for them. Plus, he knows the shops and the people and if he wants something nicer, they can jump on the bike and go someplace else.

Besides, if they left, who would take care of the area, and keep the people he knows safe?

“Yeah, okay, so over the weekend, we’ll go mattress shopping and have a picnic at the ocean. We can ask Ann if she wants to come, but if she doesn’t or can’t, it’s okay with just us, right?”

He can feel Venom’s smug happiness in his chest and pets the swirling mass of black as they grab the remote and pull Eddie onto the couch, already flipping channels. Eddie chuckles because his partner is looking for the commercials, not trying to avoid them.

**Always okay with us, Eddie.**

At least he had a chance to grab his phone. Time to see if there’s something new to bake for their picnic. Vee doesn’t seem like a lemon bar-kinda alien. Magic cookie bars? Looks easy, has chocolate and Eddie thinks they’d like the coconut.

He’s saving the recipe so they can go shopping later when Venom whispers in his head.

**This one looks good, Eddie. And they will pick up your old mattress, and set up your new bed the same day. We want that.**

“Sounds like a plan,” Eddie mumbles, dropping a kiss to the head resting against his chest. “Happy Memorial Day to us.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, changing from 'he' to 'they/us' because the more Eddie thinks about them, the more often remembers that Venom isn't a separate 'he'. Make sense?


End file.
